


it takes two to play the game

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Facials, Jeno's Oral Fixation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: In retrospect, Jeno giving head to his boyfriend while he's on V LIVE could have turned out a lot worse than this.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 278





	it takes two to play the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boytears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boytears/gifts).



> thesis: njm gets off on corrupting his idolhood as much as possible.

“Czennies, I hope you’re wrapping up warm,” Jaemin says. His voice is low and rough and he squints at his phone screen, no doubt trying to read the chat, before his eyes flick over to Jeno.

Jeno; who is sitting beside him. Who, as Jaemin makes eye contact with him, reaches out to cup him through the fabric of his sweatpants, smirking when Jaemin’s breath hitches.

“Jeno,” Jaemin says, voice low — a warning. Jeno squeezes his cock and Jaemin coughs, his tone instantly swapping, pitching up as he glances at his phone, stage persona back on. “Yes, Jeno is here everyone! Please say hello to Jeno! Jeno say hello to Czennies!”

“Hello everybody,” Jeno says. He uses the heel of his palm to rub against Jaemin’s dick, channelling all his saccharine sweetness into both his smile and his voice. “How are you doing? I saw our Jaemin was doing a voice live and thought I’d come say hello.”

(He's really not sure what dark recess of his mind this idea had crawled out of; only now that he is 100% committed to it.)

Jaemin reaches up and cards his hand through Jeno’s hair. “Yes Jeno, it’s good to see you here,” he says, though his eyes tell Jeno otherwise. They’re more asking: ' _Why are you here, and why is your hand on my cock_?'

And Jeno, in reply, opens his mouth. Sticking his tongue out slightly, eyes trained on Jaemin as he feels his cock jump beneath his hand.

The gesture is implicit enough that Jaemin understands.

Jeno likes having things inside of him. He _especially_ likes having things in his mouth; the feeling of Jaemin’s fingers holding his tongue down or fucking into his cheek, spit slick and rough. Jeno suckling at him while he lazily rubs at his cock, or while he sits on it, not moving, just working himself up and revelling in the feeling of being filled.

Jaemin stares at him, and his hand leaves his hair. He seems to hesitate for a second — lips slightly parted, breath coming slightly sharper — before he breathes in and places his hand back on Jeno’s head.

“What has everyone been eating?” Jaemin asks, and as he does it he _pushes_ Jeno’s head down. Less guiding, more forceful. Jeno almost bends in two, and he's forced to stick out a hand to stabilise himself, catching the edge of the mattress and biting back the gasp that races up his throat, hyper aware of the fact that Jaemin is live right now.

Not just on the phone, like they've done before. This time there are hundreds of thousands of people listening, and it sends a shiver up Jeno's spine, amplifying the red hot arousal pooling inside him, a bolt of electricity through hot water.

"Ah, yes, samgyeopsal," Jaemin says, voice still that perfect veneer of aegyo. The Jaemin special — teetering on kindergarten teacher, sweet and innocent. The perfect boyfriend; the perfect mask. "Dreamies were supposed to have samgyeopsal last week but our Renjunie was sick."

A pause. Jaemin places his phone down on the bed and, one hand still on the back of Jeno’s head, uses his other to reach into his boxers to pull his cock out. He’s still only half hard, but he doesn’t even bother to jack himself to fullness; he shoves Jeno's head towards his cock, voice smooth as velvet as he continues speaking.

“No, Renjun is fine now,” he says. Pause. “Mukbang? Mukbang sounds fun.”

Jeno doesn't even need the roughness that Jaemin is displaying right now, honestly, because they both know Jeno will give in so easily to have anything in his mouth, but it's the principle of it all. It's the way Jeno's entire body reacts to being pushed around like this. The way his cock is very quickly straining against his boxers, and he sticks his tongue out and laps at the head of Jaemin's dick, smiling at the slight hitch in Jaemin's voice at the gesture.

"Ah," Jaemin says. Jeno parts his lips and takes Jaemin’s cock into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the shaft, not moving, just holding it there. "Instagram? Yes. I’ll post photos for Czennies soon.”

Jaemin’s grip on his hair is still tight — he’s holding Jeno onto his cock — and his hips twitch ever so slightly, dick swelling rapidly inside Jeno’s mouth and starting to stretch out the edge of his lips.

“What am I doing? I’m in my room. I’m sitting in bed in my room.”

Jeno readjusts. Lying down on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. Jaemin’s hand goes from forceful to soft, and he pets Jeno’s hair, the two of them making eye contact as Jeno leans to the side and glances up at him, smiling around him and bobbing his head ever so slightly.

“No, I can’t turn on video,” Jaemin says, and as he does he flashes Jeno a wicked grin, stroking back and forth through his hair. “I promise we’ll show you our new home soon, though.”

Already Jeno’s mouth is starting to fill with saliva, but he’s patient. He swallows it down, the taste mingling with Jaemin’s precum, working his tongue up and down his shaft and trying to keep his head as still as possible otherwise. Listening to Jaemin ramble on and on, talking about his day. His cock is painfully hard and leaking in his shorts, and he rubs himself against the mattress, shameless, groaning ever so slightly at the relief it provides.

“Jeno?” Jaemin says. His hand fists in Jeno’s hair and Jeno bites back his gasp at the last second as Jaemin _pulls_ him off his cock, saliva dripping everywhere, tears beading on his lashes. “Jeno is right here.”

“Hello,” Jeno croaks. Holy fuck, his voice sounds absolutely _wrecked_. That, combined with the slight slurp that had resulted from Jaemin’s cock leaving his mouth — surely someone must know. “I hope you’re all having fun listening to Jaemin.”

It only spurs him on.

“Jeno is keeping me company,” Jaemin says, and he puckers his lips at Jeno, blowing him a kiss that Jeno can’t return. He’s still light-headed and he’s still so fucking _hard_.

“Actually,” Jeno says. “I might go for a bit.”

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him, and Jeno smiles, mustering all the sweetness he can before he dives back down onto Jaemin’s cock, swallowing him down and causing Jaemin to bite off a curse.

So much for being a professional.

“Sorry,” Jaemin says, and it’s so _weak_ , because Jeno is moving now. He’s bobbing his head, and he has a hand wrapped around the base of Jaemin’s cock, and god it’s so fucking good to hear him break. “I hit my elbow—”

Jaemin cuts himself off with a hiss as the head of his cock hits the back of Jeno’s throat, and Jeno swallows, letting the spit drip from the corners of his lips, Jaemin’s girth stretching his mouth out almost to the point where it’s uncomfortable. He’s past the point where he can think — from now on this is all instinct. This is all a direct reaction to the fact that someone out there absolutely _knows_ that Jaemin is getting head from Jeno right now, and that might be one the hottest things Jeno has ever known.

“What’s that?” Jaemin says, and his hips twitch upwards, pushing his cock as far into Jeno’s mouth as it can go. “Sorry, I have to go. Yes, thank you for talking to me. Bye-bye.”

Before Jeno can even process it Jaemin is cursing loudly, his phone hitting the bed sheets, hands fisting in Jeno’s hair as he snaps his hips up and _moans_ , earth-shatteringly loud, all the want and arousal from the past ten minutes spilling out from between his lips.

“Holy fuck, Jeno,” Jaemin says.

Freed from his vow of silence, Jeno takes it as an opportunity to go down on him properly. Pulling off slightly, hand wrapped around the base of Jaemin’s cock, and he’s absolutely shameless as he bobs his head and works at him, looking up through his lashes and delighting in the dark fire that burns in Jaemin’s eyes.

Jaemin opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a whimper, and Jeno just keeps going. Burning up with need, rutting against the bed, Jaemin’s grip iron tight in his hair as he guides him, hips fucking into his mouth without a care, so little oxygen getting to Jeno’s brain it makes him absolutely dizzy.

“They heard us,” Jaemin gasps. “They heard you. Did you hear yourself? The way you sounded after my cock had been down your throat?”

It only spurs him on.

“Perfect, handsome Lee Jeno,” Jaemin says. “Sucking Nana’s cock where everyone can hear him. How filthy of him. How desperate.”

And Jeno groans, rutting uselessly, panting, staring up at Jaemin and pleading with tears rolling down his cheeks. He needs this. He needs it so fucking badly. It’s like it’s consuming him, every filthy word that falls from Jaemin’s mouth only compounding the lust sparking through every part of him. The thought that everyone is going to know; Dream are going to know, 127 are going to know, and maybe he’ll get a reprimand from a manager, but in this moment it feels so fucking good.

“I love how you can’t wait,” Jaemin says, and then he groans, his voice cracking and chest heaving. “Fuck. Jeno. I’m close, wait. Wanna see my cum on your face.”

Jaemin yanks his hair, and Jeno doesn’t stop jacking him off — he just pulls off his cock with an obscene slurp and lets the drool run down his chin, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out like a puppy; so fucking ready for it.

Jeno reaches down to palm at his own cock, and Jaemin tilts his face up and then Jaemin gasps, buckling, cock pulsing in Jeno’s hand as he spills all over his face with a wretched groan. Jeno doesn’t see it, because his eyes are shut and he’s not keen on getting cum in his eye again, but he can imagine it; and that’s the last thing he needs. The last thing, combined with the wet, hot splatter of Jaemin’s cum all over his cheeks, the feeling of it dripping into his mouth — curling inside him and then punching straight through.

He comes with a shameless moan, collapsing into Jaemin’s lap, spilling all over his hand and his boxers, whining and gasping.

In the aftermath only their ragged breath remains, and then Jaemin croaks out his name — his hand coming up to cup Jeno’s jaw and rub his rapidly cooling cum into his skin.

“You’re crazy,” Jaemin says. “Absolutely crazy. We are going to be in so much trouble.”

“No-one will know,” Jeno says. That he’s sure of. “How stupid would it sound. ‘NCT Na Jaemin does V LIVE and fans think they hear a blowjob in the background’?”

“You never know,” Jaemin says. Fingers drawing lazy patterns on Jeno’s cheek, and Jeno’s eyes are already drooping, his brain clearly not getting the memo that Jeno has no desire to fall asleep in ruined underwear. “Idols get in trouble for having condoms in their room all the time.”

“We’ll just tell them to delete the replay,” Jeno says. He yawns. “Our little secret.”

“Yeah. Just us and—” Jaemin picks up his phone. “Oh, six hundred thousand people.”

“You like that, don’t you though?” Jeno says. Jaemin sucks on his thumb then rubs at the cum on Jeno’s nose.

“Unfortunately.” He wrinkles his nose. “God, you’re fucking hot when you’re desperate like that.”

Jeno smiles, and Jaemin tugs at his shoulder, hauling him up to press a firm kiss to his lips before shoving him off.

“Now go take a shower,” Jaemin says, grinning. “You freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> second thesis: ljn is a wh*re (lovingly)


End file.
